


Fire Soul

by jedipati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Images, Gen, Sith Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: Darth Aedus- once Qui-Gon Jinn- hunts down the two Jedi he considers his own sons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/gifts), [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts).



> Over on tumblr, poplitealqueen was grumbling about the lack of Sith!Qui-Gon, and I didn’t have anything planned for the evening, so…
> 
> Sith!Qui-Gon it is.

Really, he might have trained that boy too well. Darth Aedus contemplated the shuttle escaping his base. The shuttle dipped to avoid the Vulture droid ships coming to meet it, waggling it’s wings as it escaped. Scratch that. He’d trained the Obi-Wan too well, and then Obi-Wan had trained Anakin too well.

Qui-Gon Jinn turned and headed back into the base proper. He was met by the man who was both his Jedi and Sith Master. “They escaped again,” he said.

Dooku, now Darth Tyranus sighed. “They’re too well trained, Qui-Gon,” he said.

“Yes master, I was just thinking exactly that. At least it’s kept them alive this long.”

“Very true,” Dooku said. “Are you sure they’re worth it, though, Qui-Gon? I know Kenobi was your Padawan, and you were the one to find Skywalker, but they’ve been a thorn in our sides for far too long.”

“They are, my Master,” Qui-Gon said firmly. “We just have to show them the power of the Dark Side, the way you showed me. They’re too dangerous to have out in the galaxy, as Jedi, and I will not kill them.”

Dooku sighed. “I know,” he said. “I just wish they were a little easier to capture.”

“We’ve captured them a dozen times in the last two years.”

“Very well. I wish they would stay captured for long enough for us to Turn them.”

Qui-Gon couldn’t do anything but agree with that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darth Aedus smiled as he entered the med bay. Normally, he’d be raging at seeing Anakin and Obi-Wan floating in bacta tanks, but right now, it meant that they were here with him.

Both of them were sedated, and Aedus took a moment to study his former Padawan and Grand-Padawan.

They’d nearly fought to the death to avoid capture this time, but in the end, Rex had managed a pair of incredible stun shots. (If Aedus hadn’t already checked, he would have run the clone’s midichlorian count again.)

Anakin was the worse injured, but he would heal. His artifical arm would be repaired, and he would be fine. He was thin, though, almost painfully so, and even through the tank and despite the sedation, Aedus could see dark circles under his eyes.

Obi-Wan, too, would heal. There was more gray in Obi-Wan’s beard than there had been the last time Aedus had seen him, and he too was far too thin. Aedus sighed. Clearly, these two had been running far too close to the edge for far too long.

On the run from anyone and everyone, with no one they felt they could trust but each other, meeting enemies on all sides…

Aedus sighed. They should have given up months ago. He stepped up between the tanks and closed his eyes. He reached out to the bonds he still had with both of them and carefully opened his ends. Neither of them reacted, until he started leaking Darkness into the bonds. Then Anakin started to thrash a bit in the tank. Obi-Wan, too, moved, shaking his head as if he were trying to wake up.

Aedus pulled back. No, it seemed this wasn’t the time for that. On the other hand, he’d gotten a good look at both their mental states, and it was encouraging. They were exhausted, and he could feel how their emotions were leaking into their Force use. There were hints of Darkness in them both already.

Slowly, they both settled back down. He reached out again, this time shielding the Darkness, to just feel their presences. He’d missed them, the boys he thought of as his own sons.

And he was so proud of them too. Three years, they’d been the most wanted men in the galaxy, with absolutely no one to turn to, and yet it was only now that they’d been captured. Truly, they were worthy to become Sith Lords. He just had to convince them that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon scowled down Obi-Wan and Anakin. He truly didn’t want to do this, but perhaps it was the only way. It had worked for him. Neither of his boys was Turning. They’d latched on to each other, and somehow kept each other balanced on the edge of Darkness, even here, in the old Sith shrine on Ziost. “Come with me,” he ordered them. They exchanged glances, but they’d learned to obey him when he used that tone.

“Where are we going?” Anakin asked as he fell in behind Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon sighed. “I did not want to do this, but you’ve left me with no choice,” he said.

“That wasn’t an answer,” Obi-Wan observed. “You’re falling back on old habits, of answering a question without giving any information away, Qui-Gon.”

The Sith smiled briefly before he glanced back at his (soon, soon) apprentices. He didn’t answer until they were standing before the last door. “I am taking you to the center of the shrine,” he said. “I didn’t want to do this, but this is how my Master Turned me, and it seems to be the only way.”

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks. Thankfully, they were close enough that it didn’t matter. They’d walk through that door on their own.

He opened the door to the heart of the shrine. The Darkness rushed over them, alluring and strong. He entered, allowing that allure to take him forward. Once in the room, he turned to his (almost) apprentices. Anakin had both hands clenched tight, fighting the call with all his being, while Obi-Wan’s eyes were wide and he was vibrating in place.

“Come, my apprentices,” Darth Aedus said, holding out his hand to them. He felt his eyes burn, as the Darkness filled him. “Come,” he repeated.

Obi-Wan took a halting step forward, stopped himself, braced against the door. “No…” he whispered. The Darkness flowed around him, and he shook his head. “I… can’t…” he looked back at Anakin, and then turned back to face Aedus. The Sith could feel the Darkness, reaching into Obi-Wan, tempting and calling him. Obi-Wan took another step, then another.

Aedus felt and saw the moment when Obi-Wan stopped fighting the Darkness. Obi-Wan’s eyes turned yellow and he relaxed. Aedus only saw the yellow eyes for a moment as Obi-Wan closed them and his head fell back in apparent bliss. Aedus knew the feeling well. The Darkness was wonderful when it claimed you.

Anakin was still (stubborn, stubborn boy) fighting the pull, even as he stared at Obi-Wan in horror.

And then Obi-Wan turned to him. “Anakin,” he said, and just like Aedus, held out his hand.

Anakin broke and stumbled into the Darkness.


	2. How did Qui-Gon Fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fairer3333 asked me how Qui-Gon was turned in this universe, and I wrote this little fic-let in a comment. I figured everyone would like to see it, but be warned, it's very short.

Qui-Gon answered the comm curiously. He wasn't expecting anything from his old Master, not for another week or so. They still talked, even after the man had left the Order five years ago, but they had just finished an all too enjoyable argument about recent trends in music the other day. "Padawan mine, I've found something, and I want you to help me decide if I should bring it to the Council's attention. If so, you can take it to them. If not, We'll leave it alone."

"Of course, Master... should I call you Count Dooku if we'll be out in public together?"

"Brat. No, you of all beings don't have to call me by my title."

~~~~~~~~~~

They met on Ziost, and Qui-Gon was immediately on edge, but Dooku seemed calm enough. "This way, Qui-Gon," Dooku said.

He led Qui-Gon into the old temple and toward the center. Just before they got to the center, Qui-Gon hesitated. "Master..." he said.

Dooku paused, hands already on the door. "Qui-Gon," he said quietly. "Just know, I am doing this to save your life." He opened the door.

Qui-Gon wanted to stagger back as the Darkness rushed around them, but the Dark Side was so strong he couldn't. Dooku walked confidently into the small room and just stood there for a moment. Qui-Gon could feel himself slowly inching forward, as everything he had been taught- by the man in front of him!- warred with the lure of the Dark Side. And then Dooku turned around. "I need your help, my apprentice, my Padawan," he said. He opened his eyes, and they were yellow, not brown. Qui-Gon gasped.

"The Sith Master is planning to destroy the Jedi," Dooku continued. "And I cannot allow that to happen to you. I intend to destroy him, and to do that, I will need your help."

Qui-Gon was at the very edge of the doorway, one more step would take him into the Darkness. "No," he whispered, but it was only a faint, failing protest.

He walked in. The Darkness flowed over him, and into him. It rejoiced in him, and he couldn't help but smile.

He knew, then, that his eyes were as yellow as his master's.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the hardest part of this was figuring out a good Sith name for Qui-Gon. I ended up with an Irish Gaelic name that means “fire.” I thought that was appropriate, considering Liam Neeson is from Northern Ireland.
> 
> That amazing picture at the end is by quadrupedum over on tumblr. Their tumblr is at http://quadrupedum.tumblr.com/


End file.
